mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Construction
All of the Mr. Men And Little Miss get to work on construction. Plots *'Little Miss Whoops And Mr. Quiet's Plot: '''Miss Whoops gets a job of driving a bulldozer. But when her machine gets out of control she accidently smashes Mr. Quiet's house. *'Mr. Nervous' Plot:' Mr. Nervous imagines that he's constructing up really high and is about to fall to his doom after losing his screwdriver. It is really shown that he is making a model for Mr. Rude. *'Mr. Bump And Mr. Stubborn's Plot:' Mr. Bump and Mr. Stubborn work on a barn,but Mr. Stubborn dosen't follow the plans and end up getting trapped in the barn without a door or windows. *'Mr. Bounce's Plot(Not in UK):' Mr. Bounce starts working on a house's roof and tries hard not to start bouncing. *'Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Calamity, and Mr. Grumpy's Plot:' Mr. Grumpy hires Little Miss Chatterbox to drive the crane but while talking on the phone she picks up an out house with Miss Calamity in it. Characters * Mr. Strong * Little Miss Whoops * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Jelly * Mr. Rude * Mr. Bump * Mr. Stubborn * Little Miss Chatterbox * Mr. Grumpy * Little Miss Calamity * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Nosey (''does not speak) * Mr. Bounce (cameo, speaks in the US version) * Mr. Small (cameo) * Mr. Noisy (cameo) * Mr. Fussy (cameo) * Mr. Scatterbrain (cameo) Trivia *Mr. Bump sings a song called Building Buildings in the US version, while someone unknown (a voice not assigned to any character) sings it in the UK version. *This is the first time that the Dillydale Zoo was featured. It is mentioned in Wildlife. *This episode took place before Garages, because Miss Chatterbox didn't know how to drive a car, but in Garages, she has a car. *Mr. Quiet's house was almost destroyed by Miss Whoops in Flying, Now it did get destroyed by Miss Whoops. *Mister Stubborn says "I've been hammering nails since I was a wee baby!" in the UK, but in the US, the word "Wee" is omitted. Possibly because the word "wee" is the Scottish term for "little" and Mister Stubborn is Scottish in the UK but Nigerian in the US. *In the UK, when Miss Calamity's rest room is on the ground again, she says "Oh that's better!" before kissing the ground. But in the US, the line was omitted. Goofs *Mr. Stubborn's barn was brown in his plot, but at the very end, when it falls apart, it is red and has a door. *Just before Mr Bump and Mr Stubborn's plot, in the bumper, just as the Little Miss Helpful transition begins, Mr Quiet blends in with the plot's background. Bumpers Mr. Noisy is doing a building inplosion (to an audience consisting of characters Mr. Persnickety, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Quiet and Miss Chatterbox), but things go invariably wrong when he pushes down on the plunger. #A balloon inflates from Mr. Scatterbrain! #More buildings appear! #Mr. Noisy inflates! #A sinkhole forms under the audience and they fall in! Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show